The Strongest Duelist
by PrincessAikiraKuroki01
Summary: A strong duelist wants to help a friend to find their memories and they meet the others in their adventure with Yugi, Yami Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and the others. They figure out what kind of power did Ayuni had and her friend Yami Ayuni or may call Queen Atemanaria. They starting to face their challenge in their life.


One day on the Game Shop, Solomon called Ayuni and said, "Please take this box and protect it." Ayuni ask, "Why grandpa?". Solomon open the box and said, "This is the Blue Eyes White Dragon it's to rare and powerful that I've never.." close the box and gave to Ayuni and said, "Protect it from evil hands." Ayuni said, "Grandpa, I'll promise I'll protect this card forever." she leaves quietly. Then at the Domino High, Yugi teaches Joey how to play Duel Monsters, while the others are watching them. Tristan put his arms around Joey and jokes, "Look how's cute when Joey is thinking" Joey show his cards and said, "Can you help play this Duel Monsters." Tristan looks at him blankly and ask, "Drooling Monsters". Joey pushes him away, and Tea says, "They've been an hours, Joey's starting to get hang on it, but Yugi's is an expert." Joey played Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. Joey says, "So it's your move right now Yugi?" Yugi agrees it was good and he plays Blackland Fire Dragon, Joey says, "That's nice Yugi you always win in our duel." Tristan teases Joey's skills, but Yugi assures Joey that he played alright. Yugi said, "I have better cards in the Game Shop which my grandpa owns, and I get this all good cards.". Joey gets fired up and said, "Why are we waiting for let's go" and Yugi said, "My grandpa hve a super rare card that he had." Seto was reading a book and he overhears Yugi's conversation and thinks, "Rare card, it can't be that card is the one that I've searching for.". Ayuni look at Yugi and said silently, "That card..." Kasara said, "Are you alright sis?" Ayuni said, "Yes". After school Yugi ad the others arrives at the Game Shop, and Yugi ask grandpa Solomon, "Grandpa can you please show us your super rare card." Solomon said to them, "So Ayuni didn't tell to you." Yugi said, "What do you mean grandpa?", Solomon said, "Ayuni had the super rare cards I gave it to her." Yugi asks, "So where is she by the way we didn't see after the school?" Solomon said, "Maybe she's on their house" Yugi asks, "Where is her house?". Solomon said the direction where Ayuni lives. Yugi said, "Thank you grandpa we will come back later." and they leave quietly. In front of Ayuni's house, they surprised at the house and said, "So this is Ayuni's hose" Tea said, "They are to rich than anyone." Joey said, "Maybe their are many foods inside their.". Ayuni look at the window and saw Yugi and said, "What are they doing here?" Kasara asks, "Do.." Ayuni said, "Let them go inside". The gate opens and Yugi and the others went inside they saw Kasara was there. Yugi said, "Kasara you're in here so where's your sister?" Kasara said, "She's inside she was waiting all of you." They go inside th house and they saw Ayuni's grandma Lucy with her pet kitten, they ask where's Ayuni was and Lusy said, "She's on upstairs" while petting the kitten. They thanks Lucy and went upstairs and they saw Ayuni was in front of the door. They went to Ayuni and Yugi asks, "We asks grandpa where's his super rare card and he said he gave it to you is that, right?" Ayuni said, "Yes, I have that card follow me" they follow Ayuni and Ayuni bring them to a room where their was a card collection. They surprised what they saw and Joey says, "There so many it's on a cabinet." Tea saw a rare card and asks to Ayuni, "Ayuni what's this card is always rare?" Ayuni tell them that not only the card that Solomon gave to her was rare there was to many rare cards in the world, but it never shows. Sheget a decorative box ad show them what is inside it, they surprised what they saw and Ayuni said, "It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon Solomon said that it was to rare and powerful that he never lets it leaves into his hands, but..." Tristan tries to grab the card in Ayuni's hand, but Ayuni pinch Tristan's arm.


End file.
